Generally, the industry of semiconductor manufacturing involves highly complex techniques for fabricating integrating circuits using semiconductor materials which are layered and patterned onto a substrate, such as silicon. Due to the large scale of circuit integration and the decreasing size of semiconductor devices, the fabricated devices have become increasingly sensitive to defects. That is, defects which cause faults in the device are becoming increasingly smaller. The device is fault free prior to shipment to the end users or customers.
An integrated circuit is typically fabricated from a plurality of reticles. Generation of reticles and subsequent optical inspection of such reticles have become standard steps in the production of semiconductors. Initially, circuit designers provide circuit pattern data, which describes a particular integrated circuit (IC) design, to a reticle production system, or reticle writer. The circuit pattern data is typically in the form of a representational layout of the physical layers of the fabricated IC device. The representational layout includes a representational layer for each physical layer of the IC device (e.g., gate oxide, polysilicon, metallization, etc.), wherein each representational layer is composed of a plurality of polygons that define a layer's patterning of the particular IC device.
The reticle writer uses the circuit pattern data to write (e.g., typically, an electron beam writer or laser scanner is used to expose a reticle pattern) a plurality of reticles that will later be used to fabricate the particular IC design. A reticle inspection system may then inspect the reticle for defects that may have occurred during the production of the reticles.
A reticle or photomask is an optical element containing at least transparent and opaque regions, and sometimes semi-transparent and phase shifting regions, which together define the pattern of coplanar features in an electronic device such as an integrated circuit. Reticles are used during photolithography to define specified regions of a semiconductor wafer for etching, ion implantation, or other fabrication process.
After fabrication of each reticle or group of reticles, each reticle is typically inspected by illuminating it with light emanating from a controlled illuminator. A test image of a portion of the reticle is constructed based on the portion of the light reflected, transmitted, or otherwise directed to a light sensor. Such inspection techniques and apparatus are well known in the art and are embodied in various commercial products such as many of those available from KLA-Tencor Corporation of Milpitas, Calif.
During a conventional inspection process, the test image of the reticle is typically compared to a baseline image. Typically, the baseline image is either generated from the circuit pattern data or from an adjacent die on the reticle itself. Either way, the test image features are analyzed and compared with features of the baseline image. Each difference value is then compared with a predetermined threshold value. If the test image varies from the baseline image by more than the predetermined threshold, a defect is defined and reported.
Each difference detected between two images has the potential of resulting in a printable defect. Conversely, some of the detected defects will have no effect on the resulting integrated circuit. Depending on whether this threshold is set too high or too low, this technique can fail to capture small defects and can also capture a high number of “false” defects.
There is a continuing need for improved inspection techniques to accurately and reliably detect defects on reticles or the like, while reducing the number of detected “false” defects.